Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Ep 3: Operation Delta
by homel001
Summary: The Mysterons plan to destroy Operation Delta, a top secret space stealth missile that is designed to destroy their complex on Mars. Spectrum try to make the Vice President of Space Defence see sense, but he is a very ignorant man. Can Captain Scarlet save his life and prevent further chaos during the War of Nerves? Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons**

 **Operation Delta.**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved.**

 **Chapter One**

It was midnight over Southern America. High above the country at a safe altitude, Cloudbase remained on it's ever continuing vigil against the Mysterons. A Spectrum Magnacopter touched down on the flight deck under the secure cover of Darkness. Colonel White had been expecting a very important visitor. The new Vice President of Space Defence. The Vice President had arrived to discuss a plan of his that would wage a secret attack against the Mysterons. Sadly, he had expected opposition on the matter, and Spectrum was no surprise to him.

As he entered the conference room, he was greeted by the Colonel himself. Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue sat at the crystal clear ring table. After the somewhat awkward pleasantries, the Vice President took his seat and began to tell it straight to the officers.

"Colonel, Thank you for organising this meeting. Now I'm aware of Spectrum's concerns regarding the proposed Operation Delta, but I felt that telling you in person would help quash any problems."

"Mr. Vice President, Spectrum are quite aware of the details surrounding Operation Delta." Colonel White replied. "However, it clashes with Spectrum's motives. For the past year, Spectrum has made endless attempts to put personnel on Mars. We hope to force a peaceful settlement on them."

"With all due respect Colonel, that hasn't worked now has it?" the Vice President replied. "We've tried reasoning with them, bargaining with them and look at what it has done. Our political powers were threatened, our bases and vital installations have been destroyed. The way I see it, we've finished reasoning with them. It's about time we destroyed them on their home ground."

"You clearly underestimate the power of the Mysterons." Captain Blue interjected. "They have powers we still can't understand. We still need to learn about them. What tactics they use?"

"You forget Captain, when you retrieved the pulsator from Crater 101, you inadvertently placed your own organisation in danger. That's what the Mysterons do. They play deceitful mind games. Well, we're done with that. Now while we're on the subject, the World President has instructed me to ask for Spectrum's co-operation during the talks."

Colonel White grunted. "We will co-operate with the President's request. I'll send Captain's Scarlet and Blue to accompany you at the Maximum Security Centre in Sydney, Australia. I've already spoken with President of Space Defence and the other delegates. The meeting will be held there under our security."

"Very well Colonel. Thank you." The Vice President replied. "I trust I'd get to learn a lot more about you, Captain Scarlet."

"There will be plenty of time for that sir," Scarlet replied.

As the Vice President left the conference room, Scarlet turned to face his superior officer.

"He is a very ignorant man." he moaned. "He made it out as if we were ignorant!"

"That will do, Captain," White replied calmly. "Naturally I agree with you, but I fear the Mysterons will somehow find out about Operation Delta. They may try to assassinate him. Despite their powers, they have become quite predictable."

"What are our orders, sir?" Blue asked.

The Colonel briefed them of their orders. "Our primary objective is to persuade him to drop the project, but I also want you to serve as his protection. I want you both to accompany him to the meeting in Australia and watch out for any suspicious activity. If we're successful, we'll be able to continue our efforts as well prevent another Mysteron attack. Right, that's all."

"S.I.G." Scarlet acknowledged. "we'll leave right away."

" _ **This is the voice of the Mysterons. We know that you can hear us Earthmen. Your ignorant attempts to destroy us have been revealed. We will silence Operation Delta. Hear us Earthmen. Operation Delta will be no more..."**_

A small black military sedan cut across the Australian countryside. Inside were two of the delegates that were heading for the meeting. At the wheel, Colonel Daniel Ford had kept a close eye on the clock. They were making good progress. His passenger was Colonel Ethan Francis. He was carrying a black briefcase which contained secret documents for he meeting. The case had been locked to his wrist.

"We should be there in an hour," Ford said as they travelled down an empty lane. "Have you got our security passes ready?"

"Yep, I have right here," Francis replied as he tapped his breast pocket. "Fancy having Spectrum on security detail.

"Well as far I'm concerned, they are the best when it comes to security. This meeting will be over before we know it."

Unbeknownst to the confident men, Captain Black lingered by the entrance to a small tunnel. He had placed charges at either end of the tunnel in an attempt to trap the men. He quickly made his way to a safe spot and waited. Using his binoculars, the Mysteron Agent spotted the car on the horizon. He followed the car with his deathly gaze as it entered the tunnels entrance. He picked up the small pocket sized trigger and hit the button. The charges detonated, forcing the tunnel to cave in on itself. The two colonels couldn't have stood a chance. Captain Black made a hasty walk towards the other end of the tunnel. A black sedan materialised outside the caved in entrance. As it began to crawl along the road, the two green Mysteron rings appeared, scanning their replicated car and it's occupants all over. Just like their previous replications, the Mysteron agents proceeded towards their destination quickly and calmly.

Meanwhile, Spectrum made their way through the streets of Sydney. Captain's Scarlet and Blue had accompanied the Vice President in an MSV which had arrived to collect them at the airport. They MSV had an escort comprised of two Spectrum Saloons and the Angel fighters that combed the skies overhead. Spectrum's secret truck transporter followed them, transporting the Vice President's staff. They were accompanied by Captain Ochre.

The Vice President sat comfortably in his seat, treating the ride as if it was a sightseeing tour. Captain Scarlet sat next to him. He had just received a call from Cloudbase. His cap microphone swung up into position.

"That was Cloudbase. It's just as we thought. The Mysterons know about Operation Delta." he said as he told the others. "We've been ordered to remain on red alert."

The Vice President found the news hard to believe. "Destroy it? That's impossible! Operation Delta hasn't even been discussed yet, how could they have known about it?"

"They Mysterons seem to have a sixth sense power much like Captain Scarlet," Blue explained. "This demonstrates how unpredictable they can be."

"Well, just how do they intend to do it?"

"We don't know, but they will have Twenty-Four hours in which to strike," Scarlet replied. "The Mysterons tend to carry out their War of Nerves in day periods. Anything could happen."

"We better radio ahead and alert the security teams at the centre," Blue suggested. "I don't like this one bit."

"S.I.G. Captain Blue."

The Mysteron replicants arrived at the maximum security centre. They pulled up in the main parking lot and calmly made their way towards the security check post. Three security officers manned the screening post. Two men were positioned at the front wielding rifles while the third man sat behind with a Mysteron detector. The Mysteron Ford stared at the detector from a distance. He used his powers to disable the detector's circuits, rendering it inoperative. He then replaced it with a fake lens in order to fool the guard.

"Gentlemen, can I see your Identifications please?" the guard asked them.

"Certainly." Ford complied as he handed the man their ID's. "I am Colonel Ford and this is Colonel Francis. We're two of the delegates."

The Security Guards combed their ID's passes. With a stern look, he returned the passes to the men.

"Okay, they check out. You may proceed. Sorry for the delay Gentlemen."

As soon as the two Mysteron replicants disappeared from view, The MSV motorcade arrived. The doors opened and Captain Blue stepped out to show the guards there ID's.

"Is everything okay here, Gentlemen?" he asked them.

"Everything is okay here sir." One of the security guards said. "We've just finished screening the delegates but the last two seemed to have a look of thunder on their faces."

Scarlet overheard the guard. "What were their names?"

"Colonel Daniel Ford and Colonel Ethan Frances. They're ID's checked out so I cleared them." The guard explained. "They just seemed strange that's all."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye on them," Scarlet replied as they headed for the elevator.

"Something troubling you Captain?" Blue asked him.

"I don't know," Scarlet replied. "I just have this feeling something is about to go horribly wrong."

a few hours had passed and all the delegates had gathered in the main conference room. The Vice President took his seat. Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue sat beside him. The tension in the room was so thick that anyone could cut it with a knife. Ford sat down at the opposite end of the room. Frances had managed to sneak out of the room. He was waiting in the parking lot in case there was more to be done. The Vice President began the meeting, passing the classified documents across the room as he went.

"Gentlemen, what you are looking at are the classified designs of the Delta B13 Missile. It's been designed specifically to travel to Mars. Onboard amongst the live warhead itself is a specialised guidance system that will allow the missile to reach the Mysterons undetected. Once it locates their complex, it will dive right into it, destroying everything within a fifty-mile radius. Now it's our best effort to rid our universe of this menace once and for all. We've let this war wage on far enough Gentlemen and I think it's time we made the move. Now naturally I would like you all to study the designs and make a decision before we vote on it."

"Did you tell him about their retro-metabolism abilities?" Blue whispered to Scarlet.

"No, and it's not like he would listen anyway. This is ridiculous." Scarlet replied.

After the delegates had discussed the missile, Ford rose from his seat. Scarlet began to feel a heavy presence in the room. It was coming from the Colonel. He reached for the emergency exit button and waited for the moment. He knew that Ford was a Mysteron Agent. Blue looked over towards him and noted the look on his friends face. The Vice President rose from his seat to find out about the vote.

"So gentlemen. Do I have your complete support?" He asked them.

Suddenly, Ford spoke. "Earthman! You will never build that missile!"

"Everybody out now!" Scarlet bellowed.

Scarlet and Blue drew their guns as the delegates hurried for the exits. The Vice President hurried towards the emergency elevator. The Mysteron agent drew his gun and fired, narrowly missing the two Spectrum officers.

"Get to the elevator," Scarlet said to Blue. "I'll cover you and draw his fire."

"S.I.G."

As the gunfight continued, Scarlet called out to his opponent.

"Drop your weapon! Don't be a fool."

"It won't make a difference Earthman. You will all die!"

Suddenly, the Mysteron agent began to smoke. Scarlet recognised this sign once too often. He dived for the emergency elevator and closed the door. The elevator whisked the three men down into a secure bunker that was deep underground. Within seconds, the building exploded into dust. Debris was thrown about the place. A huge fireball erupted, catching the eye of Destiny Angel who flying high above. She reported the event to Cloudbase.

"Angel Leader calling Cloudbase control. There has been an explosion at the Sydney Maximum Security Building. Report total destruction."

Deep beneath the ground, the two Captains, and the Vice President had successfully made it to the bunker. They headed for the secret exit which houses an SPV in the parking lot. Blue wiped the sweat and soot off of his face.

"Phew, that was a close one. Are you alright?" he asked his comrade.

"I'm fine. Ford was a Mysteron agent." Scarlet replied. "Somehow they were able to get past the Mysteron detectors."

"We better find the security teams and examine their detectors," Blue said. "I can arrange the search."

"Later. First, we must return to Cloudbase." Scarlet instructed. "There's still Eight hours yet. The Mysteron threat isn't over yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons**

 **Operation Delta.**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved.**

 **Chapter Two**

The afternoon had arrived. A spectrum jet touched down on the hangar deck and rolled to a stop. The Angel fighters arrived shortly after as they touched down on their pads one at a time. Captain's Scarlet and Blue made their way up to the control room along after dropping off the Vice President in the medical bay. The journey back had been a silent one due to the shock they had received from the explosion earlier on. The pair took their seats at the Colonel's desk while the Colonel himself finished reading their reports.

"Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue. I'm relieved to know that the three of you are alright," he said. "It seems that we've underestimated the Mysterons once again. Spectrum Headquarters Australia has just contacted us with their findings from the investigation. It appears that when the last two delegates arrived, the Mysteron detector that was used had been destroyed from the inside by unknown causes."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Unknown causes, sir?"

"It's a reason to believe that the Mysterons have found a way to sabotage our detectors by generating false readings. Our scientists have gone back to the drawing board. Fortunately, no-one was hurt but the two Mysteron agents have been identified." White continued. "Take a look at the screen."

The colonel's desk spun around to face the big overall screen behind them. File photos of Ford and Frances. appeared on the screen.

"Hidden security camera footage identified that Colonel Daniel Ford was the bomber. Colonel Ethan Francis was seen leaving the area moments before the explosion. Fifty miles away, their bodies were discovered inside the remains of a tunnel that collapsed in on them. Emergency crews pronounced them dead at the scene. Gentlemen, this was too close a call."

"We'll have to keep an out for Francis," Blue added. "I could lead a search team?"

"That won't be necessary, Captain but thank you," White replied. "I believe we have come up with a way to lure Frances into a trap. It will involve you both and the Vice President. Where is he now?"

"He's been checked over by Doctor Fawn," Scarlet replied. "Just what is your plan, sir?"

"We need to start the meeting again, but this time at a more secure spot. Somewhere more challenging."

Scarlet understood what the Colonel was hinting at. "Like at sea perhaps?"

"You may be onto something, Captain. Let's hear it."

"We rent the World President's cruise ship and have all the delegates onboard. We'll take her out to sea and hold the meeting there. Francis would have nowhere to run."

"That's an excellent idea. Where is the ship right now?"

"Last time I saw her, she was docked at Southampton, England. I'll make the arrangements right away."

Later that day, the Octane transporter truck arrived at the Southampton port. The President Roberts Cruise Liner sat at the end of the dock with her boarding gantry down. The tanker rolled to a stop outside boarding gantry. The door lowered revealing the party. The Vice President stepped onto the dock and looked around. Security was tighter than last time with a guard on every rooftop and two Mysteron Detector posts at the boarding gantry. Scarlet checked in.

"We've arrived at the President Roberts liner," he said. "The other delegates should already be onboard. We're all set here."

Lieutenant Green's voice crackled over his headset. _"S.I.G."_

"I'm confident this will work, this time, Captain." The Vice President said. "with security this tight, how can the Mysterons dare to oppose us now?"

Scarlet grunted. "With all due respect sir, your aggressive behaviour is probably what's caused this situation in the first place. If you would have listened to us.."

"Now you listen here, Captain Scarlet. The only reason why we're doing this is because you people can't keep a grip on the war. I don't want to hear any more opposition from you. Is that understood!?"

Scarlet glared at him. "Understood...Sir!"

The Vice President made his way towards the ship. "Well then, shall we get going gentlemen?"

Scarlet stood there, frustrated. Captain Blue walked up beside him, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Paul, you need to keep it together," he said calmly. "We know he's in the wrong here, but it's not our job to argue with him."

"I know." Scarlet sighed. "I just wished he'd realise that's all."

Blue checked the time. "Come on. We better get aboard. The liner departs in ten minutes."

Sneaking through the security posts, the remaining Mysteron replica arrived. Francis casually walked towards the guard post. Realising that there was no way onboard without being seen, he used his powers to de-materialize on the spot. Seconds later, he re-materialized on the observation deck undetected. He made his way across the deck, making his way down towards the engine room. He knocked down the guard in the engine control room and locked him away in another room. He waited to make his next strike.

The ship sailed from port. The conditions were good with clear visibility and blue skies. There was no particular destination in general. Spectrum had instructed the crew to tour the British coast and return to port once the meeting had finished. It all seemed so tranquil like they were only ones out there. Yet for Scarlet, the sense of impending danger never left his mind. The Vice President's behaviour had left him in a constant state of worry.

"Where is the Vice President now?" he asked his fellow captain?

"He's in the office right now, preparing his notes," Blue replied. "What's the matter with you? You've been skittish all afternoon?"

"I just know there's another plot," Scarlet said. "I can just sense it. I'm going to search the ship."

"Our orders were to supervise the Vice President," Blue informed.

"I'm aware of our orders, Captain Blue," Scarlet grumbled. "You proceed to the officers deck. I'll search the decks and shortly join you there."

"S.I.G."

On the officers deck, the remaining delegates had taken their seats. Captain Blue led the Vice President into the room. He took his seat, flattened his papers and began to start his speech again.

"Gentlemen. I'd like to thank you once again for attending this meeting at such short notice. With the increased security plus the undisclosed location of this ship, Operation Delta will finally be underway by the end of the week. All that is required of you is to discuss the information that's been given to you followed by a vote. After the events that happened in Australia, I hope that you will all decide to make the right one."

Outside on the upper decks, Scarlet had finished his search. There was nobody around. The sound of the waves heightened his senses. The feeling was still there. Working on this hunch of his, Scarlet walked towards the lower decks. His hand hovered over his gun. His footsteps lightly reverberated off of the metal walls. He was now entering the engine bay which was full of all the most sophisticated computer systems. Anyone could hide in there. Perhaps even a Mysteron agent.

He stood there in the doorway, turning his ears in to pick any abnormal sounds. The appeared to be deserted, but his gut feeling told him otherwise. One thought kept crossing his mind. "Somebody is in here?" Drawing his gun, Scarlet stealthily searched the room. If there was a Mysteron agent in the room then he wanted to have the element of surprise. So far there was nothing. Just the sound the computers humming away in the background. He then felt the floor vibrate under his feet. He was now standing over the atomic motors themselves. That's when he turned suddenly. The bulkhead door ahead of him was left wide open. On the other side of the door sat a stairwell that descended into the atomic reactor bay. He had no choice but to investigate. He had spent so much time down there that he had overshot his rendezvous with Captain Blue.

The sound of the motors grew louder as he stepped down into the bay. Fortunately, the heavy rumbling sound was able to mask his footsteps. It was then that his instincts had been confirmed. He spotted a figure up ahead which appeared to be doing something to one of the atomic reactors. He aimed his gun towards the figure just as his head began to throb violently.

"Freeze! Turn around and put your hands in the air!" He commanded.

The Mysteron agent turned on the spot slowly and silently. A gun appeared in his right hand but it was swiftly blasted away by Scarlet's reflexes. The gun bounced and skidded across the metal grate.

"You're too late, Earthman. Seconds too late." The Mysteron said. "I have set a plutonium charge to the atomic reactor. In three minutes, it will explode. You will all die at sea."

"You won't get away with it," Scarlet replied. "Taking lives won't solve this war. Why won't you see it?"

"You started this war Earthman. You will surely pay for it. Operation Delta will never be completed. You will never set foot on Mars!"

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you think this is all about?"

The clock was ticking. Scarlet timed his move. The Mysteron replica of Ethan dived for his pistol. As he did, Scarlet opened fire, killing him on sight. He then made a dash for the explosive. There was no way of deactivating manually and it would take too long to report it to Cloudbase. He had no alternative. He needed to get it off the ship. He grabbed the device and rushed towards the upper decks. As soon as he reached the top deck, he realised that if he threw it into the ocean, the explosion would easily rock and even damage the ship. Instead, he approached one of the lifeboats. He set the device into one of the automated lifeboats and activated the winch. The lifeboat was slowly lowered into the ocean. Setting the winch to full speed, a cold sweat broke out across Scarlet's forehead.

"Come on! Come on!"

At thirty seconds, the boat it the water. The winch detached and the automatic motors kicked in. He watched on as the boat sped out away from the liner at top speed. Ten seconds remained. The liner was still too close. Five seconds remained. Scarlet counted down till zero. The lifeboat exploded into pieces. The force of the explosion was so immense that it caused a huge wave. It battered the ship, forcing everyone on board to stumble about. It all lasted for a couple of seconds.

As the silence returned, Scarlet picked himself up off of the floor. He headed towards the Officers deck to check on the others. He arrived at a thick wall of confusion, anger and fear. Thrown to the ground by the blast, Captain Blue hopped up and checked on the delegates. The event, however, left the Vice President in a state of anger.

"What in the blazes was that!?" he growled.

"That was The Mysterons!" Scarlet barked back. "I just stopped one from destroying the ship. Now do you see!? Operation Delta is just not worth it sir. Please consider abandoning it?"

"Never! Are you crazy? The delegates are about to sign!"

Scarlet walked up to him and stared at him in the eyes. "Mr. Vice President, if you continue with this plan then the Mysterons will not stop until it is destroyed. They will even try to kill you. This is what Spectrum have been trying to tell you this entire time. Our tactics may have been slow but at least they didn't cause as much chaos."

"Captain, if you would please..."

"Sir, this is a War of Nerves. The more you do this, the more you give in. We have to show strength and patience in order to get onto Mars and win this. Mass retaliation shows fear and panic and it's what they want. Keep this up and they will inevitably win. We can't afford to lose you."

The Vice President sighed as he realised what was being said to him.

"Okay Captain Scarlet," he said in defeat. "I guess you win. Perhaps you're right. Perhaps we can't stop them with our defences. I'll cancel the project but don't think I will step down from this. Spectrum will continue its operations with full support from the World Army. I will personally see to it myself. You know, you really are a brave and smart man Captain Scarlet. I only wish I could have employed you first."

"Thank you, sir," Scarlet replied as he turned to Blue. "Come on Captain, let's get this ship back port and report back to Cloudbase."

Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue returned to base as the sun set over the horizon. It was now night and Cloudbase shone her bright ambient lights. In the control room, the two Spectrum officers made their report to the Colonel. They were both tired, hungry and needed the down time. Their shift was finally over but before they could be relieved, the Colonel had one last thing to stay.

"Well done Gentlemen, I've just had a transmission from the World President. He confirmed that Operation Delta was cancelled following the near destruction of his Yacht. He wasn't too happy at the possible outcome but it has given us our edge back. As The Mysterons believe that they have won the race to stop us, we will strike in the dark. Spectrum's efforts to set men on Mars will continue. We will end this War of Nerves."

Blue nodded. "Do you ever think that The Mysterons will ever be willing to form a truce? Or will it all be for nothing?"

Scarlet chose to cling onto hope. "This war will end. We will prevail. We just have to keep fighting."

The End


End file.
